Ask Pokémon! Anime, Games, and Author!
by Firesintheskies
Summary: Ever wanted to talk to your favorite characters from the Pokémon world? Well, now you can! Just leave a review with a question on chapter 1, and I'll try and answer!
1. Introduction

Fire: Welcome to ask Pokémon!

Ash: Finally! People will get to ask how I'm going to be the best!

Misty: Not until you get me that bike.

Pikachu: Pi! Pika! Pika Pikachu Pi Pikachu Pi!

Axew: Axew! Axew! Ax Axew!

Nurse Joy: I can answer your questions about feeding and care of Pokémon!

Oak: Want to learn how to keep a Krabby from being eaten by a Muk?

Brock: Joy, you and your cousins can teach me any day.

N: "…"

Fire: Dude, N, you're like my favorite part of B&W. Have any input?

N: "…"

N: No.

Fire: okay...

Fire: So, if you want to ask characters from the games –

Lysandre: Like me, the fabulous Lysandre!

Fire: Yeah. Like him, go ahead and leave your questions in a review. As for the Anime, same deal. But sometimes, these guys can be a real handful. Or, you could just ask me something! So ask away! Everything is acceptable (With a few exceptions)! See you next time!


	2. Question 1!

Fire: Okay, so the first question here is from Gogoat.

"What kinds of meals do you all enjoy eating while camping out?"

Brock: Ash is the one who should answer this.

Fire: Go ahead, Ash!

Iris: Yeah! You've got this!

Ash: Alright! Nothing like food when you're going on an epic quest! I'd have to say that there's nothing like meals from all my companions. Brock's rice balls and Cilan's various delicious delightful delicacies, there's not much that can top that. The only other thing is all you can eat buffet.

Fire: Well, there you go.

Cilan: You want to know how I make it?

Fire: Oh god no! Don't forget to leave your questions in the reviews! Thanks for this one, Gogoat! See ya next time!


	3. Questions 2-4!

Fire: Ooh! A guest! And… A challenge? Ash, you might want to come here!

Ash: Yeah, What's up?

Fire: This person over here's got a question, and it's aimed right at you!

Ash: Okay, so what is it?

Fire: This Guest says:

"Hey! Ash Ketchum! Do you think you can have a full six on six Triple Pokemon Battle with me? My name is Megan Kendell. I caught all of my Pokemon in Luxury Balls. They are so happy! My Starter Pokemon is a shiny female Serperior named Krystal. I think you should break your Pikachu's Pokeball. Then you can capture him in a Luxury Ball. That will make his happiness go up."

Fire: Seems pretty cool to me!

Ash: I'm never EVER going to turn up a challenge! You'd better get ready Megan! Isn't that right, Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pikachu! Pi! Pika! Pikachu!

Fire: How do you know what Pikachu is even saying?!

Ash: And as for your idea, as much as I think that Luxury Balls are amazing, I don't think destroying Pokeballs are that easy. Pikachu seems very happy as he is now, and I don't think that he'd want to be in the Pokeball even for a moment when I try to transfer him. That's just how it's going to work. Great question!

Fire: Ooh! They keep on rolling in! PokemonFanfiction (fitting name) says:

"Here's a question to Ash'" Would you rather sleep with May, Misty, Serena or Dawn and why?"

May, Misty, Serena, and Dawn: *Glaring fiercely*

Ash: I'm not going to answer that.

Fire: Yeah, I'm with you on that one.

Ash: Also, They're all my friends!

Nurse Joy: This one looks like I could take care of it.

Fire, Ash: Another one?! They just keep on going!

Nurse Joy: Gogoat says:

"(This is a really creative FanFic) How do you take care of your Pokemon - What kinds of foods do they eat, what exercises do they need, etc."

Fire: Thanks!

Nurse Joy: Great Question! It's important that your Pokemon get lots of care. Although they may seem strong, they need care too! You need to make sure that your Pokemon get lots of nutritious food daily. They need to exercise often, but a simple battle could provide enough exercise to make sure your Pokemon grows to be happy and healthy. If you ever think that your Pokemon could be sick, or in need of some healing, head on down to your local Pokemon Center! (Shameless Plugs For the WIN!)

Fire: Well, that was great! Keep on leaving questions! See ya next time!

Ash: Bye!


	4. Question 5!

Computer: *Beep Loudly*

Misty: *Yawns*

Misty:*Walks over to the computer*

Misty: Look! A new question! Hey! May! Dawn! Iris! Serena! Come on over here!

Dawn: What's up?

Iris: Could it be? We got a question!

Serena: All right!

Ash: Why'd you make me up…

Misty: Muk 854 Asks:

"To Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, and Serena, how do you feel towards Ash?"

Misty: Good question! So, for me, Ash has always been a longtime friend. Sure, he can be stubborn, and likes to scare me with bugs (Yuck!), but he's a good person at heart.

May: I used to DESPISE Pokémon, but then I met ash, and went on an adventure for him, and for that I have to thank him for that. Other than that, he provides a place for me to test my newest pokéblocks!

Dawn: I love contests, and Ash was at them with me, and we had some great times. We made a great friendship. He's a good guy.

Iris: I used to not like him, heck, he tried to catch me in a Pokeball before he knew who I was! But I stayed with him, and I'm glad I did. He always treated me with friendship. I never felt away from home when near him. Ash deserves to do well with his Pokémon, and I wish him nothing but the best.

Serena: I met Ash a REALLY long time ago, when I was forced to go to summer camp in Kanto. He's awesome! I can always count on him to win battles and inspire others! He's cool!

Misty, May, Dawn: But he owes us bikes!

Iris: Wait a second… How long have you been here?! *points at Ash*

Ash: *Blushes Deeply* Not… That… Long…

Fire: Oh boy…

Misty: Leave your Questions and have a great day! See you next time!

Fire: Bye!


	5. Questions 6-14!

May: Time to make pokeblocks!

Computer: Fire, you have one new message!

May: He's not around right now.

May: Oh! There's a question for me! Muk854 says:

To May, who do you like more, Ash, Brendan, or Drew?

May: I'd have to say that I like them all equally, and for differing reasons. Ash is a great guy who makes me more accepting of the things I see around me. Brendan accompanied me on my adventure across Hoenn, and Drew, well, he's a great rival!

Fire: What's this? A special request? Guys, We're going to Jail! MeganRouth asks:

To Giovanni (if possible): Why, the heck, you were thinking that you could control Mewtwo, if he was the strongest PSYCHIC Pokémon?!  
To Ash: Actually, how many times you have (almost) died? To Lysandre: Fashion vs Coffee?  
To Pikachu: Don't you think that Ash has terrible luck in the terms of meeting a legendary Pokémon?  
To Dawn: Are you still using Counter Shield? To Misty: Remember Melody from Shamouti? You were pretty jealous over Ash.

To Serena: You are the best! I am cheering for you in winning You-Know-Who's love! (I know this isn't actually a question, but still).

To Miette: Do you prefer long or short hair? 

To all: Remember, do not let Ash direct you to some kind of place. He has absolutely no sense of direction.  
(I'm out! It's certainly an interesting idea for fanfiction)

Fire: That's a lot…

*At the Jail*

Geovanni: Team rocket had no idea of the power that the genetic brother of Mew held. We thought he would just be abnormally strong, and that he would trust us. He didn't. That day we learned his true power.

Ash: Actually, as a matter of fact, around 49 times. (I kinda lost track.)

Lysandre: That's difficult. I'd have to say Fashion! Coffee is delicious, and NECCESARY, but fashion is just the supreme of all the art forms!

Pikachu: Pi. Pikachu! Pika Pi Pikachu!

Fire: To sum it up, he said yes.

Dawn: Yeah.

Misty: What?! I WAS NOT! *Runs away*

Serena: Aww! Thanks! You're the best!

Miette: Whatever I do fits me perfectly! No matter what, I always shine!

All (But Ash): Oh, WE KNOW.

Ash: I'm not that bad!

Fire: Dude, you really are. Well, don't forget to leave a review with your questions! See ya next time! Bye!


	6. Questions 15-19!

Ash: So, what's new?

Fire: Nothing, just checking my E-mail…

 **Fire:** _ **WHOA**_

Ash: What?

Fire: We have questions! First one's from Muk854:

To N: Why did you think we were being cruel to Pokémon?  
To Ash: How did you feel when you defeated Tobias's Darkrai?  
To Lysandre: Why did you think destroying all humans would beneficial?  
To all professors: How did you think Mega Evolution came to be?

N: A question… for me… This is… unexpected, to say the least. I suppose that I must answer. You keep your Pokémon in tiny capsules, and you only release them to fight. They have little to no interaction with anything else.

Ash: Awesome. Plain Awesome. I had no idea I was capable of such a thing! But, lo and behold, I did it!

Lysandre: Removing those worthless, fashionless humans was just one step towards my plan to have the fashionable team flare rule the world alongside Pokémon!

Professor Augustine Sycamore(Sycamore): Mega evolution, huh?

Fire: That sounds like one heckuva question!

Sycamore: It is. Basically, the mega stone that sits in the Kalos region had some sort of effect on the forms of the Pokémon that managed to get near it. They got mega stones, and the keystones were created from the original mega stone.

Fire: We've got more! Gogoat asks:

How old are you all?

Fire: I can answer that for ya! We're perpetually stuck at the age that we are now! I can't disclose that, but I will say that Ash is NOT really the age you think! Alright! Leave your questions in the reviews, and I'll see ya next time! Bye!


	7. Questions 20-27!

Serena: It's a lovely day to answer some questions! Let's see what we've got here! … Oh. This is going to need some editing. Magic 135 asks:

to serena: what would happen if Ash **the person you have a crush on** found out you love him?

to misty: what got you in to swimming?

to ash: what kind of girl do you want as a girlfriend?

to dawn: are you afraid of being dirty, even though you're not in a contest?

Ash: Hey… Does that say my na-

Serena: What? No! Of course not! Why would it? Anyways, to answer your question, I'd have to say I'd flip the heck out!

Ash: Somebody who will go forth on adventures with me!

Misty: The focus of the Gym at home is my reason.

Dawn: Heh… Of course not…

Fire: Sarcasm _Riiiiiight._ /Sarcasm

Fire: Anywhosit, More questions! Muk854 says:

To Ash's female companions: Did any of you have romantic feelings towards anyone you guys met in your journey with him?

Serena: Whaaaat? Nooooooooooooooo!

Dawn:I thought I signed a non-disclosure agreement when you said you were going to do this!

Fire: Answer the question, Dawn.

Dawn: Fine. No.

May: No, but I'll help people with their romantic problems.

Misty: No.

Iris: No.

Bonnie: No! Yuck!

Others (There's a ton!): Nope!

Fire: Gogoat's back, asking:

Would anyone want to be my traveling partner/friend for a new region I explored? It's called Shoro. The Shoro Region!

Fire: I will. Do you understand the implications of this? Anyways, Ash, you can take this one.

Ash: A Guest says (It's not really a question, but whatever):

Hello! Ash Ketchum! It is me Megan Kendell again. Do you want to know how I got Krystal my shiny female Serperior Starter Pokemon? From your best friend Bianca and Professor Juniper. The girl one. She was hatched from a Pokemon Egg over in the Kalos Region on Route 7. She was given to Professor Juniper to give out to a new Trainer which happened to be me. She has the Hidden Ability Contrary and knows these 4 moves. Aqua Tail,Aerial Ace,Leaf Blade and Iron Tail. They are Egg moves from her mother and father. She has a little brother. They are twins. A Pokemon that has the Contrary Ability can raise it Defense if you lower it with Leer or Tail Whip. She has a Mild Nature which lowers her Defense and raises her Special Attack.

Ash: That's pretty cool!

Fire: Okay, Well, thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave your questions below! See ya next time! Bye!


End file.
